


All is not well in Long Beach

by xmy_stone_cold_heartx



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmy_stone_cold_heartx/pseuds/xmy_stone_cold_heartx
Summary: what if angela didn't make it?





	All is not well in Long Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This part visits what happens after the rooftop scene in Constantine (2005). Thanks for reading- don't forget Kudos xxx

“ _Good evening, I’m Alice Cooper here with the latest news at 6:”_

**The camera panned to a news reporter in a smart red suit adjusting her glasses as she skimmed the papers in front of her with an uneasy expression.**

“ _Our first story is in Los Angeles where Detective Angela Dodson was found dead in a dumpster in Long Beach by a woman walking her dog in the early hours of Sunday morning. Miss Dodson, 35, had been reported missing after disregarding phone calls and messages from concerned friends and colleagues since Friday._

_“Those closest to the Detective believed she was suffering from depression and had multiple mental break downs as a consequence of the death of her late twin sister, Isabelle Dodson, a mental patient at Ravenscar Hospital who jumped from the roof and killed herself in November last year_

_“Dodson’s parents have refused to be interviewed but friends and colleagues report:_

_“She was an upmost kind and caring friend who will be missed’,_

_“ ‘cared a great deal for her sister’_

_“And: ‘her activity after Isabelle’s death was deemed out of character, isolating herself”_

**The camera switched to an officer standing outside a police station, scratching his head.**

_“The most baffling thing about this case,”_ **he began** _“is that this is not the first body to be found in the same fashion, many of the victims- including Detective Dodson’s own sister- died on the 13th day of the month, were found in places they had no reason to be, have unrecognizable markings on their forearms and left one word written somewhere unconventional in their homes” ._

**He took a breath and looked deep into the camera barrel when he delivered his next word.**

_“Constantine”_

**He continued,** _“With the enlightenment of this, it appears that both Isabelle and Angela’s cases will be treated as a murder investigation alongside the cases similar, we are currently  asking the public to come forward with any information they think will be useful to the case and linked previous cases. Thank you._ ” **he stalked off and the camera shook as the reporter holding it tried to squeeze more information from the officer, there was background hollering as presumably other reporters yelled questions to the single officer.**

**The camera flicked back at the news reporter in red as she continued the story:**

_“Police are still investigating Angela Dodson’s cause of death to confirm a serious link between the cases. However, a bottle of prescriptive pills found in the Detective’s handbag otherwise suggests she died of a heart attack after overdosing”,_

**Finally, a single picture of Angela was put on screen. It was a year or two old, but it was definitely Angela. Her hair was permed and louder in volume. She was smiling, her arm around someone cut out of the frame. True happiness.**

_“Now the weather- some impenetrable results in precipitation these past few days are record-“_

**The television goes off.**

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it this far you may as well leave Kudos, thanks for reading!


End file.
